From Light To Dark
by FairyPrincessWithATwist
Summary: Who is the mystery woman that spent the summer at Blaise's? Why are the seventh years taking a real life class? and can the Head Boy and Head Girl unite the houses of Hogwarts? and what will the Sorting Hat have to say about the students actions of summer
1. The Mystery Woman

As he packed his school trunk in orfer to go back to Hogwarts for his seventh year

As he packed his school trunk in order to go back to Hogwarts for his seventh year. Draco Malfoy couldn't help but ponder as to why he did what he did during the summer. He had helped her, why?

As she packed her school trunk ready to go back to Hogwarts for her seventh year, Hermione Granger couldn't help but wonder why she did what she did during the summer. She let him help her, why?

Neither of them knew why their actions during the summer of Lord Voldemort's downfall were bothering them, but they knew this year at Hogwarts was going to be different. She was finally Head Girl; she had been waiting 6 years to become head girl. He was finally head boy, and he had not needed his father's power to gain it for him. No matter what had happened during that summer they were still enemies.

But for how long?

The last night in August she found she could not sleep; this was not a new thing for Hermione, every year without fail she would not sleep well the night before going back to Hogwarts for the new school year. Ever since she got her letter first year she felt like she got two Christmas's a year because the excitement she got the night before the beginning of a new year, was like the excitement she got as a child the night before Christmas. Only this year was different she was at the Zabini's. How would she tell people?

This year she was not the only one getting little sleep on the last night in August, Draco Malfoy was also getting little sleep, his lack of sleep was not really excitement more a reoccurring dream that he had been having since the fall of Voldemort, only tonight it was more vivid than it had ever been. He could not a certain Gryffindor witch out of his head. Nor that witch he had seen at Blaise's all summer. Who was she?

Eventually sleep overcame them both and soon a new day was breaking, and in what seemed like almost no time at all they were both at platform 9¾ her saying goodbye to her parents and him saying goodbye to his mother and the Zabini's, before heading off to get on the Hogwarts Express.

_Hmm how curious the girl from Blaise's is going to Hogwarts. _Thought Draco. _I wonder if she was there last year. _

Hermione stepped onto the Hogwarts Express completely changed from the girl that left Hogwarts a matter of months ago, she was still as short as ever smallest in the year, which was compensated by the large heels she was wearing, matching her classic black dress and big floppy black hat. Very 1930's sheek.

It wasn't only her clothes that had changed in fact she wasn't recognisable as Hermione Granger anymore, she had sleek black hair, and she had filled out, in all the right places, gaining her much attention from the males boarding the train.

_Mmm_ _I wonder what she has got to do with Blaise and where that half of her wardrobe was all summer. Not that she didn't look hot in sweats or a bathing suit and one of Blaise's t shirts, he must really like her whoever she is he never lets anyone wear his clothes. _

Onboard the Hogwarts Express.

Hermione walked along the train looking to find Harry, Ron and Ginny, after walking the length of the train at least twice she at last found them sitting in the last compartment of the train. She stopped outside, she could hear them giggling about something inside. Before she could open the door to the compartment she had to give herself a pep talk.

_Come on Hermione relax, they are your best friends they'll always love you and they may not understand at first but they will, eventually. Will they recognise me? Open the damn door and find out. _

So she did just that, she slid open the compartment door and just stood there in the door way, with a smirk on her face like she'd seen Malfoy do so many times. And they all just stared at her blank faced.

Ginny was the first to speak "may we help you or have you just come to ogle 'The Famous Harry Potter'?" she said in a rather bored

All Hermione could do in response was laugh, and quite hysterically at that.

Harry, who had tinged a rather awful shade of red, asked "what on earth is so funny?"

"You all are" she paused just for a few seconds to gauge the reaction she received "you have absolutely no idea who I am, do you? And clearly without me your manners have vanished." She finished

"Do we know you? Listen just because you are hot doesn't mean that you have the right to come in here and start mouthing off about how we are all funny and have no manners, because right now you are the one with no manners." Outburst Ron

"Wow, you have me impressed Ronald, clearly someone grew up over the summer, and as clearly none of you are going to guess who I am let me reveal myself" and with a flourish of her wand she was the very same bucktooth bookworm Hermione Granger.

"Hermione!" they all chorused together

She smiled as they all jumped up and hugged her Ginny the longest, Harry the tightest and Ron with the biggest awkward feeling imaginable.

"Sorry guys, I've got to go for abit I've got to go meet the new Head Boy, I was hoping to chat to you more but you didn't guess who I was quick enough." She smiled

"Who do you think it is?" Ginny asked

"To be honest Gin, I don't care who he is as long as he isn't Malfoy." They all smiled at this comment. _I can't spend any more time with him summer was bad enough and he didn't even know who I was in the summer_

"Anyway the sooner I go the sooner I know" and she started to head off down the train towards the Head's Compartment.

As she arrived at the door to the Head's compartment she could see the figure of the Head Boy from his shadow, _he looks well built_ she thought _ha it can't be Malfoy then _she thought as she opened the door

"What do you want Granger?" Malfoy asked rather civilly

"To know who the Head Boy is and to get rounds over with, I have people to see" she said coolly

"Why'd you care who the Head Boy is?"

"Well as Head Girl it would be nice to know"

"You're Head Girl?" Malfoy's face dropped

_Great I have to spend a year working with the queen of muggleborns Granger, why couldn't it be that cute mystery girl that was at Blaise's!_

"Yes, that was what I said Malfoy, have you gone deaf over the summer? Now will you please just tell me who the Head Boy is? Actually wait why am I asking you?" she said the last bit more to herself than him

"I am Granger" he said with that trademark smirk

_Oh great caus the summer wasn't enough now I have to spend the year working with him, bloody arrogant pureblood twat at least I'm not living with him_

She thought as she sat down opposite it him, he couldn't help but notice how different she was.

Hermione soon rested her head on the window and with the rhythmic humming and vibrations coursing through her body she fell asleep. Draco thought she looked so peaceful whilst she slept, and it was that that made him feel guilty for all the cruel things he'd said to her over the years.


	2. Equality and MouthWash

The rest of the journey to Hogsmeade and the journey to Hogwarts went without a hitch, or a first year falling in the lake, for this both Hermione and Draco were relieved, the idea of having to look after a small wet child was not how wither of them want

The rest of the journey to Hogsmeade and the journey to Hogwarts went without a hitch, or a first year falling in the lake, for this both Hermione and Draco were relieved, the idea of having to look after a small wet child was not how wither of them wanted to spend their first day of 7th year.

The beginning of the year feast went as in previous years, Dumbledore's speech and the first year sorting only this year the sorting hat didn't have a message about the great battle and enemy closing in on them, no just a wish for inter house unity this year. Something Dumbledore had hoped for, and he thought would be an easy task to fulfil, what with his Head Boy being a Slytherin and his Head Girl having been in Gryffindor, but how would his seventh years cope with the secret that his Head Girl was currently hiding. And who would tell first?

"Prefects will take the first years to their dormitories, and the Head Boy and Head Girl should remain behind." Finalized the Headmaster to a Great Hall filled with full and sleepy students.

As the hall erupted into a flurry of chatter and movement, both Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy made their way towards where Dumbledore was waiting for them.

"Firstly, congratulations. Secondly, in order to improve and promote inter-house relations you shall be sharing living quarters" neither of them could hide their disgust and annoyance at what had just been said but both held their tongue and let the elder wizard speak, "your living quarters are behind the portrait of the lion and the snake and the password is _equality_, Goodnight."

Hermione then proceeded to throw a disgusted look in Malfoy's direction.

'_This whole keeping up appearances thing isn't so hard, if only he knew' _Hermione thought as she walked to the portrait Dumbledore had mentioned

"Equality" she said to the portrait which promptly swung open she started to walk gracefully through the portrait but was pushed by Malfoy and with a small scream she fell

"What was that for?" she asked as she got up _'of course he doesn't realise I am the witch he spent the summer ogling' _she thought

"For being a Mudblood" he replied as he watched her try to straighten her bush of hair

"You know you don't really think that of me Draco or you wouldn't have helped me" she smiled

Draco simply said "I don't want to talk about that" then he left.

Leaving Hermione in the Heads Common room alone. With nothing but her thoughts.

interesting she thought why doesn't he want to talk about what happened that night? I want to talk about it. But I can't. No one else would understand. I have to talk to him about it she thought as she wondered to her room

"Almost as nice as my room at home" she said to no one as she looked around her room.

She spotted two doors within her room one that she discovered was a large walk in wardrobe and the other remained a mystery, at home the second door in her room would open to reveal her private bathroom. Assuming it would be the same here she gathered her toiletries and made her way through the mysterious door.

Which was the bathroom door she discovered once inside, she locked the door she came through and admired the how beautiful the room was. She undressed and stepped into the shower feeling the water flow over her body relaxing every muscle. She didn't even notice the door across the room.

As she showered she couldn't believe what had happened to her over the summer.

She'd fought, she'd escaped death several times, she'd killed and she had fallen in love but she didn't realize.

**Draco's thoughts**

why does she want to talk about that night, as if the constant thinking about it isn't bad enough now she wants to talk, bloody muggle-born

With that he heard the shower turn on and he just couldn't resist he had to see what she had, he walked over to the door leading from his room into the bathroom, it was unlocked she's not clever enough to lock both doors he thought I'll just peer inside and there she was naked in the shower. The steam from her shower hit him it was only then that he really thought about what had happened over the summer.

He'd fought, he'd escaped death several times, he'd killed his own father no less, and he'd saved her from his father. But why? He'd fallen in love but he had never known love to know what it felt like, to recognize it.

_**Flash back**_

_**Lucius Malfoy was standing there wand pointed at Hermione, who was slumped on the floor**_

"_**Crucio" he yelled**_

_**Her body twisted in so many different ways, she screamed an involuntary scream,**_

_**At that moment Draco rounded the corner and saw what his father was doing to her, Lucius had noticed the entrance of his son and lowered his wand and looked at Draco, Lucius could see in Draco's eyes disgust, anger and angst. Hermione was lying on the floor although silent Draco could see the pain written all over her face. As if acting on instinct Draco drew his wand up to his fathers' chest height and yelled "Avada Kedavra" a green flash shot from the end of Draco's wand and hit the older man and with that his father was dead, he then helped Hermione up and apparated them back to Order Headquarters. **_

_**End flash back**_

Draco could no longer stand just looking at her from afar he wanted to touch her, make sure she was real and this wasn't a dream.

Hermione could feel a pair of eyes looking at her as she turned the shower off. She had gotten to him and she knew it. She deliberately stepped out of the shower and dabbed herself dry and swept her hair up in a towel, and wrapped another towel around her body and left through the door leading back to her bedroom.

if he likes this body he faint at the sight of my real body she thought with a devilish smirk.

Draco woke the following morning to bright sunlight coming through his dark green drapes; he started to sleepily get up. As he lazily walked over to the bathroom, he remembered last night watching her shower. He had never seen something so beautiful. shut up that's disgusting, Draco, it's Mudblood Granger he mentally scorned himself and continued his morning routine, until Hermione walked in. she screamed, being the first morning back at Hogwarts, she had not expected to see Draco Malfoy in her bathroom. Once she had recovered from the sight of a half naked Draco Malfoy, she went about her morning routine with a smile.

They continued about their morning routines fine and in complete silence, until it came to brushing their teeth. Hermione reached over Draco for her toothbrush at the same moment Draco Spat out his mouth wash covering Hermione's arm in his used mouth wash. Draco apologized through his fits of laughter, whilst Hermione screamed at him. Draco left the bathroom fearing that Hermione would hex him will jelly legs had he stayed any longer. Hermione brushed her teeth and got dressed in a huff planning her revenge, she would get Draco Malfoy when he least expected it.

She dress and went down to breakfast. She saw him sitting there at the Slytherin table, obviously telling the whole of Slytherin what had happened this morning. As she entered the Great Hall, every head at the Slytherin table turned to face her and laughed. Harry, Ron and Ginny called her over to the Gryffindor table, curious about what they had just seen.

"What the hell was that?" Ron asked through a mouthful of pancakes

She explained to the three fellow Gryffindors about the incident in the bathroom, Ginny Suppressed her smirk and comforted her best girl friend whilst Hermione's longest magical friends just laughed typical boys she thought and purse her lips almost as tightly as Professor McGonagall.


	3. The Lioness and The Sex God

Their first lesson of the day was double potions, and this being seventh year Professor Snape thought it was about time they came out of their comfort zones, he wanted to see them squirm under pressure

Their first lesson of the day was double potions, and this being seventh year Professor Snape thought it was about time they came out of their comfort zones. He wanted to see them squirm before they began their project for the year, and he knew exactly how to make them squirm; he'd have them brew a potion _Socius Ostendo, _the milder form of _Socius Aperio. _The potion that shows the name of your soul mate when poured onto white linen. _Socius Ostendo _should reveal the name of a temporary partner when poured onto parchment. That way they'd have a partner for their project and he wouldn't have the hassle of listening to them whinge like first years about their partners.

"Come in class, for the first of out lessons today you shall be brewing a potion that will effect the rest of your year, in this class. So please try to get it correct Mr. Longbottom, we shan't be able to proceed to the next part of the assignment until this one is complete." Snape droned

"The ingredients and method are on the board, any ingredients you do not have you can find in the cupboard, begin!"

With a flick of his wand a list of ingredients and the instructions had appeared on the board.

Professor Snape then spent the next hour prowling about the dungeon classroom checking on the progress of his students praising the Slytherins and deducting points from Gryffindor where he saw fit.

At the end of the hour Snape told them to bottle up one vial of the potion they had prepared before disappearing the classes' cauldrons.

"Now return to your seats, and take out a piece of unused parchment." Snape wait for them to do this

"Good, now pour three drops of the potion onto your parchment." He said nothing whilst they did this and waited for the uproar to begin.

Draco Malfoy was the first to speak "Professor Snape, I think that Hermione Granger may have tampered with my potion, because her name has appeared on my parchment"

"Well maybe Malfoy it was you who tampered with my potion, because your name has appeared on my parchment and I do not tamper with other people's work." Hermione scowled in his direction

"Quiet, that is enough!" Snape spoke louder and firmer than normal "neither of your has tampered with anyone's work" he said in a rather bored voice "has anyone else seen a name on their parchment?" he asked

Lavender Brown replied to this in a very timid voice for her, "Yes sir, mine says Neville Longbottom"

"Neville Longbottom…… Very interesting" Snape Drawled

"Anyone else?... well names will shortly be appearing on your pieces of parchment. As soon as a name appears on your parchment I want you to go stand at the back of the room" Snape continued

Lavender went and stood at the back of the room. As did Hermione and Draco who were scowling all the while.

"What do you think the names mean Hermione?" Lavender asked in a hushed voice

"I don't know. I don't think it can get much worse for me I'm already sharing living quarters with Dr-Malfoy" she replied in a whisper

"Now I'm sure you're all wondering what your name appearing on someone else's parchment means….. The person's name who appeared on your parchment will be your partner. Now for the first part of the year you will not have potions" this caused both a quiet murmur amongst the class and a small cheer "… instead you will be experiencing life skills during my class."

This excited most of the class

"Firstly you shall be married to the person whose name appeared on you parchment this shan't be a legally binding marriage merely a partnership that allows you to experience marriage fully..."

"I am not marrying Granger, whether the marriage is real or otherwise." Draco yelled

"For once Professor I have to agree with Malfoy…" this earned Hermione a scowl from Draco "…He'd end up in the Hospital Wing" she continued with a smirk.

"There is nothing that can be done you shall be partners, you each brewed the potion and came up with the same results there is nothing can be done…" Hermione opened her mouth to protest "...do not protest Miss Granger it won't work. Now pair up."

Once the class was split into its couples and they were seated together much to Hermione and Draco's chagrin.

"your first assignment is to get to know your 'husband' or 'wife' I expect this in tomorrow I want you to know everything about your spouse, their likes, dislikes, fears, hopes, dreams everything."

With that said the bell went to end morning lessons, Hermione left the dungeons quickly and fled to the great hall for lunch not bothering to wait for Harry and Ron who she knew would only want to talk about how horrid the situation she is in is, and she didn't feel like talking about something that she already knew. After eating her lunch in silence she left and went to Herbology early, very early in fact.

Once the bell rang for the start of afternoon lessons some of the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors started to arrive for their lesson. During Herbology all she could hear was the Gryffindors telling the Hufflepuffs about their potions lesson. And still she said nothing, and she remained that way for the rest of the day. Which went with no other major events, so naturally at dinner the project for the seventh years, was the topic of choice for the entire population of Hogwarts, but still Hermione said nothing she waited instead until she saw him enter their common room after dinner, when she simply asked in a sickly sweet false voice

"Hello Honey, how was your day?" without waiting for an answer she stormed off up to their shared library.

He went after her, he wasn't sure why it just felt like the right thing to do, what he was sure of was their assignment due in the following day, and he was going to do it even if she wasn't, he knew she would thank him for this later she would never want to hand in an assignment in late no matter how annoyed she was.

_Why am I being so considerate? Why am I going to go and insist we do this assignment? _He asked himself.

**In the Library **

She knew it was silly of her to storm out like that, she also knew she had to go find him after all he was vital to her finishing the assignment that she had that was due in the following day, and she was not going to hand it in late because of her stubbornness or him for that matter.

She went to find Malfoy she had no choice after all. As she swung open the library door there he was, all 6ft 2" of him, she crashed into him and he caught her before she fell and held her tight she could feel his toned chest against hers. There was a moment of silence between the pair.

"Oh, sorry I was just coming to find you to work on Snape's assignment..." she finally said and he let go of her

"Same" he agreed

"So where do ya wanna do this" she asked "Here? The common room? Or in my room?" Hermione finished with a wink

Draco gulped and replied "Erm, here is just fine"

She turned around and walked over to one of the big green armchairs that were by the fireplace, that was burning warmly and giving off a comforting glow. Draco followed her to sit in another of the armchairs facing Hermione.

He couldn't help but notice the way that the fire light made her hair a warm golden colour and highlighted her face perfectly. Hermione waited for Draco to get comfy in his chair before she began questioning him.

"Ok, let's start with the obvious, what's your full name?" she asked him somewhat exasperated

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, yours?" Draco replied in a tone that suggested that his middle name should have been obvious to her.

"Hermione Jane Granger..."she lied in bored voice "OR Hermione Jane Malfoy as the case may be" she said with a very Slytherin smirk

"Birthday?" he asked her

"5th of September 1989 yours?" she asked, _same day as Blaise's he thought_

"13th September 1989" he replied

"Favourite colour?" she asked with a smile

"Green yourself?"

"Black"

"Favourite hot drink?" he asked

"Double Chocolate hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows with a flake" she replied with a smile

"Same" he replied absent mindedly

"Really?" She enquired

"Mmm, yeah. Favourite food?"

"Cheesecake" She squealed "ahem, yours?"

"Mississippi mud pie" he revealed

"Mmm, that's good. Worst food?"

"Caviar yours?" he asked

"Celery" she replied pulling a funny face

Draco laughed "I'm bored of these questions lets make them more interesting" her smirked raising an eyebrow too, he expected her to protest but she never did

"Ok..." she said "are you really the Slytherin Sex God?"

Draco blushed " Well, not exactly, Pansy is just in love with me. So I'm more Pansy's God"

Hermione couldn't suppress her giggles any longer and broke into a fit of giggles. Draco grinned sheepishly whilst waiting for Hermione's giggle to subside he then continued onto his question

"Is bookworm Granger really the Gryffindor Lioness?" he asked with a wink

"Well that depends on you idea of Lioness doesn't it" she replied with a sultry voice

"Well Granger rumour has it that you've had both Ron and Harry in your bed as well as Krum in fourth year"

"My my good to see that the Hogwarts Rumour Mill is working well as usual" she smirked at him "I think dearest husband we are getting off topic. I don't think that Snape wants to hear about that" she said with a laugh

"Tell me about what you like and dislike in a woman" she asked in a serious voice

"I love natural beauty, a woman who eats what she wants to, she has to be kind, funny, caring, sexy, vivacious, flirtatious, fun loving, mischievous, argumentative I couldn't be with a woman who just let me have my own way I need someone with some fight who likes verbal sparring. Big eyes and a curvy body" Draco said almost in a daze

Hermione just stared at him open mouthed, dumbfounded.

They sat like this for a few moments until Draco spoke to ask why she was staring at him like that

Hermione snapped out of her daze to reply "Oh sorry, it's just you didn't mention anything about blood."

"Yea well I don't have to believe anymore do I my Father is dead. So come on then tell me about you ideal guy." He said in a rather bored voice

"No doubt it's Potter or Weasley" he said with a rather vicious tone

"Actually no... My ideal guy is tall, handsome, well spoken, well educated, the opposite to me yet alike too. And the rest the same as you really."

"I see, and I also see that Weasley, Potter and Krum don't fit that criteria so you must still be looking" Draco surmised, this made him smile inwardly

Hermione yawned and looked at the clock above the fireplace it read 11 O'clock she stood and stretched and said "I think we've got enough for Snape's Assignment..." she said as she looked down at the notes she had been making "...and it's pretty late and I thought you might like to shower which means I'll have to get up early to have mine, Goodnight Draco"

"Goodnight Hermione" he said softly as she left, liking the way her name sounded on his lips

Hermione packed her notes away, prepared her things for following day and climbed into bed somewhat confused thinking about the civil evening she had spent with Draco, he hadn't been just civil he had been something else too. Almost nice. Why am I thinking of him as Draco rather than Malfoy I wonder.

Draco went about the rest of his evening in a daze, he put his notes away, showered and climbed into bed all in a daze thinking about the evening he and Hermione had spent together he had not been just civil he had been somewhat nice. Little did he know that the Gryffindor in the room across from him was having very similar thoughts.


End file.
